


I’ve got a dream, it has you in it

by Krisps



Series: When the sun rises [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: And present but like yeah they’re here, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, ateez in LA, cuddles and kisses, its cute really, mention of sexual encounter but like real vague, other members are mentioned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisps/pseuds/Krisps
Summary: In a world where everything was all good maybe they would have never met.Not when they were 13 and a giddy Wooyoung sat down next to a sleepy San on their first day of class.But they did.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: When the sun rises [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I’ve got a dream, it has you in it

**Author's Note:**

> Helloww ! First of thank you for your comments even tho I don’t answer :(( I see u and i lov u 
> 
> So. I’m sad and depressed and experiencing lock down for the second time so fluffy Woosan enjoying their time OUTSIDE it is !  
> Once again it’s vaguely following the timeline set in the previous works but you can read it in itself so issokay.
> 
> As always English is not my first language be nice and not proofread :3  
> Well. Bye.

In a world where everything was all good maybe they would have never met.

Not when they were 13 and a giddy Wooyoung sat down next to a sleepy San on their first day of class.

"Hi! My name is Wooyoung ! And you're San! I already saw you around last year but you were always alone so I decided that this year I would become your friend !" To be honest, San wasn't that surprised, when he first saw Wooyoung, the other was already staring at him. He was used to just getting stares and glares, being a transfer student that arrived mid-semester the preceding year. He didn't bother trying to make friends. So this was new, fresh. And cute, bubbly, round-cheeked Wooyoung seemed nice so why not, right?

So they became friends, the best of friends.

And now they were here, 8 years later, in the middle of summer, lying down on the beach.

They left for Los Angeles already a week ago, one of Wooyoung's relative offered to lend him, and some of his friends, his house while they were away.

It felt nice, being able to just enjoy each other's company without the stress of school or work. It's just them, Mingi, Jongho, Yeosang, and Yunho (Seonghwa and Hongjoong couldn't come, they already planned their summer break together a while back, deciding to spend a whole month in Italy)

Jongho and Mingi are fooling in the water, Yeosang napping under the parasol and Yunho had to stay back home for a job interview but will join them later on for a stroll around the city.

San and Wooyoung are laying side by side, Wooyoung's skin has already taken a golden hue. And San can't help but stare at him. And it kinda reminds him of that time when they were 13 and Wooyoung would be the one constantly staring.

His hand's moving on its own and his fingers reach for Wooyoung’s.

He is still staring and even though Wooyoung doesn't open his eyes, a small smile tugs on his lips, and his fingers squeeze back.

"Quit staring or I'm gonna get a sunburn" San doesn't answer until Wooyoung turns to face him, sunglasses falling from his nose, smirk still present.

"How so ?"

"Cause you're my sun"

San laughs out loud, and if they were back in Korea he would have never dared, but they're in America and he feels warm inside-out, so he leans forward and presses a kiss to his naked shoulder.

Wooyoung lets out a giggle and squeezes his hand again for good measure.

They make small talk for the rest of the hour until the two other boys come back from the ocean and viciously spray water on the other three. Yeosang startles up with a yelp and starts running after Mingi, even following him into the sea to drown him. Jongho, having escaped from Yeosang’s wrath, is just drying on his towel.

"It was his idea." He comments childishly.

The sun is already dimming and eventually, Mingi and Yeosang come back. They decide to pack up and go home once they are dry enough to put their clothes back on.

Yunho is laying in a hammock when they arrive, Earphones in, and it takes Wooyoung jumping on him, almost breaking the cords, for him to notice them.

They ultimately trade their visit to LA for a dinner at a restaurant they've seen on their first day and wanted to try. And maybe go bowling or something afterward.

After a quick shower, they dress up and head out. On their way to the restaurant, San cannot help but stare once again at Wooyoung. He feels like he's been doing that a lot more lately but, tan, nicely dressed, slightly longer haired Wooyoung is something he doesn't think he will get used to. He is wearing a green and black striped shirt with 4 (4!!!) open buttons, a pair of blue jeans that are a bit too loose on his hips to be his (They must be his, San thinks), an array of golden necklaces and gold hoops on his ears, his hair pushed back, a few strands falling on his forehead. He looks and smells delicious and expensive, and the furious need to get closer to him surges through San.

So he reaches for his hand again and interlocks their fingers. Wooyoung turns back to him, halting his conversation with Yunho, with a curious but soft smile and San feels giddy, flashing his brightest smile back.

They had a nice dinner and are currently taking a walk on the beach before heading to a nightclub they decided on. San is walking and chatting with Yeosang when Wooyoung taps on his shoulder and drags him aside, closer to the sea.

"Are you okay ?" Wooyoung doesn't hesitate to ask. San looks at him with wide eyes. The light is too low for him to see Wooyoung's face but he can see the worry in his eyes

"Of course baby. Why wouldn't I be ?"

"I don't know, you've seemed a bit out of it for the day and I just wanted to make sure everything was alright"

Wooyoung had this tendency to worry for San for almost anything and if at first, it bothered the older more than anything, he had learned to take it as one of his ways to show affection. So san smiles widely

"My baby has been worrying aw… I'm alright bun, really"

"Okay if you say so" Wooyoung doesn’t really look convinced but smiles back anyway. Maybe it's the air in America that's different but without thinking, San leans in to press a kiss on his forehead, then his nose and placing a chaste peck on his lips before pulling back, a lazy smile stretching on his face. Wooyoung is smiling too.

They drank wine at dinner and maybe San is a bit more intoxicated than he first thought because he could swear Wooyoung shines brighter right now, lit by the moon and the distant light of the city behind them. And -god- San is so in love.

So he leans back to press another kiss to his lips, again, and again, and again, a bit deeper every time until their lips are both shiny with spit and their eyes glazed over.

"I love you" he breathes, his lips brushing Wooyoung's. And the later simply push forward to seal their mouths as an answer, pouring all his love and feelings into the kiss, teeth biting gently and tongues softly brushing. Wooyoung's hands slowly wrap around san's shoulders and neck, fingers carding through the hair at the base of his neck, while San's gently brush his hips, grip gentle but still present.

It's tender and slow, and time seems to slow down, both of them pressing closer, tugging and squeezing. It feels like dancing a valse without any music.

Until ultimately they have to pull away to breathe.

Wooyoung is starring back into San's eyes, adoration pouring from every pore of his skin.

“Should we go back home while the others go clubbing ?” asks San and Wooyoung agree without hesitation.

They barely wave goodbye to their friends, more focused on getting back as fast as possible. They speed walk down Los Angeles’ roads, hand in hand and hearts racing.

Once they’re back they tune out the rest of the world, knowing they have a few hours ahead of them to just enjoy each other. Rolling between sheets, laughing and kissing. Until kissing turns into more, losing themselves into the other again and again.

When San hears the other 3 get back, it’s already the early hours of morning, Wooyoung is already fast asleep, curled up under the covers, his back to his chest. He himself is slowly drifting off, exhausted from their day and night activities but satisfied nevertheless.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

It’s only around 7 am that he wakes up. The balcony door is open and the bed beside him empty. He can hear Wooyoung talking with someone outside.

His body is moving on his own until he can wrap himself on his lover’s back, the latter not even flinching from surprise, his free hand coming to grab San’s forearm, thumb gently caressing the skin there.

San can hear Wooyoung’s mom’s cheerful voice on the other side of the line.

She must be sermonising her son again because the other has a lazy smile on his face when he looks back at San, pulling his phone away from his ear to kiss him good morning.

The kiss is just a gentle press of lips, Wooyoung craning his neck in an obviously uncomfortable way, to reach the other's face, lasting for barely a few seconds but apparently enough time for Wooyoung’s mom to realize that he is not listening anymore.

She clears her throat to get his attention back. The two boys pull apart with a chuckle.

“Hello mama,” says San; and she answers back just as fondly

“Hi, Son, how is my pretty boy doing ?” Wooyoung huffs indignantly, San places a kiss on the top of his head, smile still present.

“Great ma. The weather is nice and the city is incredible”

“I’m glad, I’m glad. I won’t bother you longer boys, enjoy your vacation, be careful, send news once in a while Wooyoungie ?”

“Yes, Mom! Take care of yourself I love you”

After bidding her goodbye and promising to bring back souvenirs Wooyoung hangs up and lets out a soft sight.

“I haven’t called her since we arrived, even though I texted, she was getting insistent” San chuckled

“What a bad son you are”

“I know I’m the worst”

They spend a few minutes more on the balcony just enjoying the breeze and the view, Wooyoung in San’s arms, keeping each other warm.

“I love you San”

The words come from nowhere, and for no particular reason, but he feels like they needed to be said, so he just let them out in a hushed voice, like it’s a secret solely for the both of them. San is peaceful when he answers back a just as quiet “I love you more Woo”.

They end up cuddling for the biggest part of the morning under the sheets, not even coming down for breakfast. And the lack of noise from the other 4 boys is something they don’t get often. Hangovers are a bad thing kiddos.

It’s around noon to 1 pm that they come out of their sluggish state and start to get ready. Yunho is nursing a cup of coffee and a severe headache if his sour facial expression when Jongho slams the bathroom door shut a tad too loud is anything to go by.

And the following days kind of repeat themselves, in a way that is not boring but easy. They make the most of their time here, fooling and strolling around the city. Enjoying the food the scenery and their time together before going back to school and work and obligations.

It’s amazing, San thinks, how easy everything seems when he is with the right people. They are currently sitting on the beach, eating ice cream and drinking coke, the sun slowly setting down, casting them in orange light.

They still have 2 days left to enjoy but for some reason, he doesn’t feel sad. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t realize yet that they’ll be back in Seoul in 50 hours or maybe it’s just because he doesn’t mind that much

Life wasn’t all nice at first, growing up, and still isn’t at some point. But thinking about it, maybe San would have done the same all over again. Because he is happy right now, on the beach with his family, but also back in their small apartment in Seoul.

San looks around him, at Mingi and Yunho bickering about which ice cream flavor is the best (it’s vanilla), at Jongho who’s been trying for the past 10 minutes to capture the perfect photo of the sunset, the small neon green ice cream spoon hanging from his mouth (he looks like a child), at Yeosang trying to finish his ice cream without getting sand in it (maybe San’s one was indeed a bit crunchy...).

And he ends up, just like every time, looking at Wooyoung’s side profile, he is also taking a photo of the view, certainly, to send it to his mother (he’s been doing that a lot lately after she called again one morning complaining about him sending none) his beautiful Wooyoung has grown a lot from the chubby kid he met 8 years ago, with his colorful bandaids on his fingers and knees that the other kids made fun of, his shoelaces always undone and his braces.

Now he is lean and taller, (even if, being honest, San miss his cheekies), he doesn’t fall as often as he did (even if he still doesn’t tie his shoelaces properly) the braces are gone, replaced by his blinding smile (don’t get San started on his smile.).

Wooyoung catches his eyes, takes a last glance at the picture on his phone before he locks it. He scouts closer to San without a word, a slow, lazy smile on his face. San reciprocates it with a fond one.

“Let’s find an apartment and move in together once we’re back home.”

Wooyoung is taken aback, his eyes growing wide a shocked expression on his face

“But we-“

San doesn’t give him the time to finish his sentence

“I know we agreed on finishing college before that but.. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I feel like right now is actually a good time. Before life becomes hectic and we don’t have the time to see each other anymore because of work. I don’t want to move in together with you for us to become strangers because we might not have time for us anymore. Let’s enjoy this last year at least. We don’t know what tomorrow is made of and I love you, and I don’t want to regret it later so ... yeah. Let’s move in together.”

Wooyoung eyes are watery when he finishes his small speech, and without a word he tackles San into the sand, smothering him in hugs and kisses. San is laughing out loud.

“Is that a yes ?”

Wooyoung is laughing too, and with a sincere and just too warm of a smile he answers back a quiet “yeah”

Yeah. San is happy.


End file.
